The Gryffindor Queen
by Z.H.Riddle
Summary: This is the story of Mia Ginny Potter, the eldest daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my second fanfiction, please review and please read my first it's called 'Hayley Alicia Potter.' Just incase you guys get confused I made a list of the Weasley/Potter cousins, with their houses and ages:**

**Teddy Lupin: Gryffindor, 23**

**Victorie Weasley (Vic): Gryffindor, 21**

**Molly Weasley: Ravenclaw, 20**

**Roxanne Weasley (Roxy): Gryffindor, 20**

**Dominique Weasley (Dom): Gryffindor, 17**

**Mia Potter (Mi): Gryffindor, 17**

**James Potter: Gryffindor, 17**

**Fred Weasley: Gryffindor, 17**

**Rose Weasley (Rosy/Ro): Ravenclaw, 16**

**Albus Potter (Al): Gryffindor, 16**

**Louis Weasley: Hufflepuf, 15**

**Lily Potter (Lils): Gryffindor, 14**

**Lucy Weasley (Luc): Gryffindor, 14**

**Hugo Weasley: Gryffindor, 14**

The Gryffindor Queen

Chapter 1: My family, the Potters.

Hi, my name is Mia Ginny Potter. I'm a seventh year Gryffindor and the daughter of the 'famous' Harry and Ginny Potter and twin sister to James Sirius Potter. I'm a good height, I guess, about five foot five inches and I'm I shape because being a Quidditch player you have to be. I have medium length red hair and green eyes; I'm basically a carbon copy of my Grandmother, but I'm not called Lily because when I was younger my hair was brown. Oh and I'm head girl. Right now, there's only a few days left till the end of term and for me the end of Hogwarts so I want to tell you my story, how difficult it is being a Potter and I shall start my story on the last day of the summer holidays the days; August thirty-first.

"Mia wake up," Mum said shaking me gently, "come on, we need to leave for the Burrow in a hour Mi, you need to get up."

"Morning Mum," I said while I yawned.

"Hey Mi, could you wake Lily up, you know how difficult she is."

"Sure." I threw on my dressing robe and went into Lily's room. Over there I quickly made the room soundproof and summoned a pair of earmuffs to place on my ears. I then cast a quick spell and the sound of a banshee screaming came out of my wand. "Ahhh!" Lily yelled getting up, her scream was loud enough to challenge the one of the banshee's so I promptly shut down the noise, at least the one coming from my wand. "I'm going to kill you!" Lily yelled getting up and seeing her murderous expression I promptly ran out of the room with Lily chasing me. We spent at least twenty minutes running around 12th Grimauld Place with Lily looking evil and me laughing maniacally enjoying our moment of sisterly bonding.

When Lily finally stopped I went up to my room and changed into a short sleeve red top and skinny jeans on top of which I wore a letterman jacket and boots because my feet were always cold. "We haven't even had breakfast Mum," Albus complained dragging his feet across the floor.

"We'll have it there Al, Grandma's probably already made chocolate chip pancakes for you and Mi, eggs and toast with eggs and turkey bacon for James. And French toast for Lily," Mum replied putting on her coat. "Mia and Lily, wear coats over your jackets, we're going to be flying so it'll be cold." James and I grinned at each other, he was the Quidditch Captain and I was his 'Co- Captain,' which was just another word for, 'I'm going to ask you for help and I know you'll say no, so now you have no choice but to say yes.' We all went to stand outside in the backyard.

"James, Mia, you'll go first. Albus, Lily and Ginny, you go next. I'll take up the rear," Dad said. James and I threw our leg over our brooms and took of into the air, it was chilly this high up but the rush of adrenaline was always the same, always the same warmth that rushed through our body. The fly was quite long and in the middle Lily got tired as she wasn't feeling well so she had to ride on Dad's broom. Later on she went onto her own. "MIA!" Dominique, my favourite cousin yelled, "You freak a week is way to long!"

"DOM!" I yelled hugging her back, "Idiot! I'm not the one who went to Paris for a MONTH!"

"Well, you went after I came back! And, you went to Switzerland, so you should have bought me some chocolate!"

"Don't worry, I have chocolate for you and Fred, but James has Fred's with him," I said handing her a bar of authentic Swiss dark chocolate, our favourite.

"Thanks!" she said hugging me. We went inside and apparently no one else had had breakfast either so poor Grandma had to make breakfast for everyone and James and Fred, my fellow pranker's along with Dominique, wanted second servings, poor Grandma! While we were all sitting at the table eating breakfast, my technically brother Teddy Lupin stood up and told us that he had an announcement to make, "Victorie and I are engaged, we're going to be married in December!" All of us girls squealed and hugged Victorie and Teddy while the boys loudly congratulated them. "What's the date?" Roxanne asked.

"Hopefully the thirty-first, that way its after Christmas but quite before you guys go back to school." Victorie replied, "The holidays start on the first right, so I thought all of us could do the shopping together."

The news had made us all giddy with delight so we decided to take a walk to the nearest town. Grandma warned us that if we weren't back before lunch there would be no desert for any of us, which for the Weasley /Potter Clan is a very harsh punishment! We got back before lunch, which was being served at two o'clock, so we all got our desert. It was a good lunch, as usual, so everyone wiped their plates clean, everyone except Molly it seemed who looked slightly put off. "Luc," I said nudging her, she was sitting next to me, "what's wrong with Molly? She looks kind of disturbed."

"I know, she's been like this for a week. I think it has something to do with Dad, she hasn't been speaking to him at all lately." I thought about that all the way home and when we got there, I asked Mum about it. "I'm not sure," she replied, "I think Percy tried to set her up with the ministers son or something."

I went up to my room staring blankly at the wall still pondering Molly's behavior, she would have to be really put off to act like that at the family lunch, as far as I knew she probably hadn't even spoken to Roxanne her best friend.


	2. Hogwarts and The Krums

**Hi everyone! I got my first review on this story and I hope to see many more! Anyways I didn't do a disclaimer last time, so I'll do it this time even though all of you know I'm not J.K Rowling…or am I? **

**P.S Anything written in bold is me. This counts for all chapters.**

_Hogwarts and the Krums_

"Mi!" Lucy yelled while running up to me.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" I replied grinning.

"Mi," she whispered, "I know why Molly was so upset! Dad set him up with the minister's son and he proposed to her! The first time they met!" My jaw dropped forming a probably comical 'O'.

"What! What did she say Luc?"

"She said no! That's why Dads so mad!" We hurriedly discussed the matter in whispers. Apparently the minister had seen Molly's Hogwarts grades, report, teacher input and student comments and he was quite impressed and so was his son. The minister told his son that he must show that he was willing to move quickly, because from what he saw in the report, Molly was a very fast moving person. Which was not true . Uncle Percy had fully supported the idea, saying that Molly had reached a respectable age. And so Molly, Uncle Percy, the minister, and his son were all very mad because Molly had said no…

We all sat together on the train and Lucy and I discussed no more about the matter. School was about to start and we didn't need any extra stress. The train ride passed quickly and before we knew it we were on the carriages heading to Hogwarts. As soon as we got of I stroke the threstral and gave him an apple. I had seen someone die, a friend of Dads actually someone by the name of Mudungus Fletcher, he hadn't died a painful death. Actually he was at our house for dinner when I was five and he had suddenly had a heart attack and died. James, Al and Lily were all asleep so they hadn't seen it. When Kreatcher had heard the news he had started dancing, with joy! Which I thought was kind of rude but we all have reasons for doing something or the other.

The welcome feast was as amazing as always and as usual the second we got to the dormitories we all changed and crashed.

"MIA! MIA! MIA!" Lily yelled shaking me with all the strength she possessed, "MIA! GUESS WHO'S COMING TO HOGWARTS! VIKTOR KRUM! THE EX AMAZING SEEKER! AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH! NO WAY! OMG! AHHHH! AHHHHH! OMG!" I got up and started yelling to.

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Do we have lessons today?"

"No! Hurry!"  
"Kk, go change and meet me in the common room in ten."

"Yup! Hurry!"

"You to freak!"

I looked around, no one was awake and that's when I suddenly realized Lily had cast the silencing charm, smart girl. She got her sisters brain. I ran to Dominique's bed and shook her awake I quickly told her everything that had happened and then I dashed into the bathroom quickly showered and magically dried my hair. I then changed into emerald green skinny jeans and wore a knitted sweater top with a border of lace at the back starting at my neckline and ending two inches afterwards. Underneath that I wore a white tank top and for shoes as usual my boots. I then tied my hair into a loose braid going down my shoulder. I ran down into the common room and at the same time Lily did to. Dominique was right behind me. We all stared at each other for a moment and then quickly ran towards the portrait hole.

"Professor McGonagall!" an accented voice said, "Its so wonderful to see you again!"

"Mr. Krum," Professor McGonagall said, "the same to you. Now you said you had some important work to talk to me about?"

"Yes, but it is private may we take it to your office?

"Of course come along." But before they could move Lily, Dominique and I ran into the great hall and started yelling, "Can we have your autograph?!" I held out my Firebolt 3000 and he happily signed it, he also signed Lily and Dominique's brooms.

"Ah. Girls I am glad your up. Would you please take Viktor Krum's son, Atticus Krum and show him around the castle in half an hour please come up to my office," Professor McGonagall requested. We showed Atticus around the school and during his tour we all learned a lot about him, he was seventeen and up until now had been going to Beauxbutton **(I think that's how you spell it). **Last month his mother had passed away and neither he nor his father could bare living in France anymore. So they had packed their bags and moved here. Atticus was the only child and had hated Beauxbutton. Since his first year he had been begging his mother to let him move but she refused saying 'In your seventh year, my dear Atticus, you can move to Hogwarts but for now do you Mother a favor.' And so Atticus had stayed on even though he didn't fit in at Beauxbutton for while the other boys dated he played Quidditch while the other boys didn't study for the exams and failed he barely studied and still passed with flying colours.

We led Atticus up to Professor McGonagall's office where he was to be sorted. "We'll be on our way then Atticus, it was nice talking to you," I said turning around.

"No! Please stay!" he pleaded. We all turned towards Professor McGonagall who just said, "Whats the harm?"

_No one's POV_

"Ahh, aren't you a secretive one?" the hat said scaring Atticus out of his wits.

"No not really."

"Don't go into denial, I am after all inside your brain."

"But… please! Don't put me in Slytherin! Mia and Dominique aren't in Slytherin."

"You just met them though how can you already know them so well?"

"I don't but…"

"Don't worry I know. I know everything!"

"Please!"

"You are very smart, how about Ravenclaw?"

"No! Please put me in Gryffindor!"

"If you insist. But know you would have done well in Slytherin. Anyhow GRYFFINDOR!"

**Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Let me know just press that blue review button! **


End file.
